Midnight Theatre
by KoraBBC
Summary: P R O X I M A M E N T E "Romeo" es el nombre prohibido, el nombre de aquel hombre de vaga en las noches por comida, desterrado por su propio pecado. Su frío corazón le llegara la calidez al conocer al hijo del sacerdote de la ciudad María, pero este amor le causaría su propia muerte. Esta historia esta basada del álbum Midnight Theatre de Park Jung Min. ERERI - AU -VAMPIROS


**Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, derechos de autor para Hajime Isayama.**

**Advertencias: Fanfiction yaoi (si no te gusta, tienes todo el derecho de no leer, si es lo contrario, disfrutalo), Rencarnación, Lemon (más adelante), personajes AU y creo que un poco de OOC, Hanji es un hombre pero sigue siendo la misma loca de siempre(?).**

**Notas al final, disfruten**

**Aviso: Esta historia es basada del álbum musical de Park Jung Min _"Midnight Theatre"_ **

* * *

_Capitulo 0.  
_**_Prologo _**

No voy a olvidar el momento cuando te conocí. Tu suspiro y las hojas secas que fueron arrastradas por el viento.

El comienzo del invierno.

Usted para evitar las olas de la humanidad, como evitar todo sentimiento se apoyó en la pared ¿no?

Esos ojos, que parecía que poder completamente a través de cualquier cosa, no importa cuán lejos este. Yo, en un segundo, me enamoré de aquellos ojos.

¿También tienes un rostro, que no dejará que los demás vean? Sin siquiera ser capaz de saludar a alguien, con esa escasa distancia, te sientes cerca. Aquella vez el silencio fue el prólogo de la historia que empieza ahora.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?―Las palabras por primera vez extendidas, tu regreso con el silencio. Los lirios son el color de tu piel hasta el punto de ser casi transparente, tu cabello es negro como esta noche y suave como la seda que se mueve con el viento.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre?―Al oírlo una vez más, de repente, mi mano tomó fuerza para tomarte, pero tu comenzaste a correr a lo largo de una senda, que no tenía ningún signo de vida. Más profundo, más profundo.

Una vez más, la pálida luna nos contempla a los dos, algo está calmando en mis oídos, tu voz. No me importa, quiero probar más de ti, las profundidades de ti.

Aunque Miguel Ángel no pinte tu contorno hermoso. Siento tus dedos moviéndose lentamente como el flujo de la sangre. Impulsos es como la tierra retumbante, cambié al demonio por una persona gentil. Mordiendo con suavidad tu cuello, el aroma del placer.

El sudor está en marcha, como complemento que une nuestros cuerpos calientes. Apartas tus ojos, veo timidez aunque lo niegues, me acelero. La voz se convierte en un grito incontenible, el roce...cada vez mayor.

―Levi...

Estas envuelto alrededor de mí, me encuentro contigo. Me haces sentir vivo, estoy vivo. Si esto es un sueño, no me importa, siempre y cuando siga siendo un sueño.

Inesperadamente me despierto y siento tu aliento juntó a mí. Tu rostro durmiente es como una obra maestra para mis ojos. El calor se propaga en lo más profundo de mi frío corazón. Justo en el momento la luz empieza a romper la noche, en una habitación oscura llena de elegancia, se añade color. La realidad se apresura en...¡no vengas!

El calor por fin lo he obtenido ¿debo dejarlo ir ya? Si tenemos que separarnos hubiera preferido no saberlo. En el último momento que quise abrazarte, tu ya te habías ido.

Estas esperanzas ¿dónde debo dejarlas? Estas lágrimas ¿dónde debo dejarlas caer? Esta maldición ¡¿A quién debo señalar?!

El amor es abominable. Me atormenta hoy también. El amor es peligroso, arrebata un alma lejos, muy fácilmente a pesar que deseo por amor y esta noche también.

Mientras que hace estas cosas contra mi, esta noche te esperaré. Mil años te esperaré.

Si tan sólo tuviera amor, podría seguir viviendo. Mi tristeza es igual que las lágrimas de la luna, transparentes que nadie las ve, pero están ahí. Tus secretos, puedo protegerlos.

Yo no creo en el amor, ¿Quién cree en el amor? Voy a eliminar el odioso amor. Este es mi destino.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1  
"Until The End of Time"**_

**Act I (The Awakening)**

_"Estricto y Vigilante es tu corazón. El colmillo reluciente que gotea perlas de sangre, como vampiro  
__Este es mi destino..._

_Solo deseo...estoy cargado de lujuria, vagando con mi corazón __insatisfecho"_


End file.
